A light emitting diode (LED) is one of semiconductor devices that emit light when current is applied. The light emitting diode may emit light having high efficiency at a low voltage and thus has an excellent energy saving effect. As the luminance problem of the light emitting diode is improved, the light emitting diode has been variously applied to various devices such as a light source of a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign board, a display, a home appliance, and the like. Such a semiconductor device may include a light emitting diode, a laser diode, a quantum dot diode, and the like.
A technique related to a micro semiconductor display device in which each of semiconductor devices such as light emitting diodes is formed in a small size of several tens or several hundreds of micrometers, disposed as a pixel, and the semiconductor devices are arranged as pixels of a display device and driven to display an image is being studied. Such a micro semiconductor display device is advantageous in visibility and power consumption when compared to the conventional liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device. Studies on methods for realizing high resolution in a large display device, increasing manufacturing yield, and reducing manufacturing cost while improving the characteristics of the micro semiconductor display device are being carried out.